Forever and ever
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Kai and Rei are on they're own and are trying to tell each other who they like. Yaoi KaixRei btw, this is my english homework, so it's only 1000 words, but review please! Thankies! .


**English story**

**Forever**

I look across at him, sitting there bored like with his head resting on his hand making the wineglass I bought a while ago chime. I smiled slightly. My name is Rei; the boy opposite me is Kai. There are six of us who share this flat Kai, Kenny, Hillary, Tyson Max and me. Kai noticed me staring at him at stopped making the noise with the glass. I snapped out my thoughts and blushed.

"Does it bother you?" I shook my head, so he continued. "Then why are you staring at me like that?" I looked away.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." I looked at him out the corners of my eyes. He was playing with the glass again. "Who do you like then? Cause you're staring at me with that whole, 'look at me, I'm in love' look again, and now you're blushing so badly." I hid my face in my jumper.

"What do you mean? I'm not in love and I'm so not staring at you like that!" He shrugged.

"Sure, I believe you, just like I believe Tyson isn't going to eat everything in the fridge, talking about Tyson's strange eating habits, don't you think you should go grocery shopping soon?" I shook my head.

"I can't seem to get enough money from you all to get much, I'm afraid what's in the fridge at the moment will have to do till I get paid on Friday." He groaned.

"I have money, but…it's for emergency use only."

"Oh, so you don't classify running out of food an emergency? I guess your not used to it though, always having a girlfriend to cook for you when you're foodless." He looked down. My hand shot over my mouth. I forgot that his girlfriend blew him off last week.

"As Hillary said, I often dropped one when I found another, guess this will teach me about other people's feelings." We sat in an awkward silence. I looked deep into my chocolate mug, watching the milky substance swirl round and round, steam rising from it. I noticed that Kai had stopped chiming the glass and was now leaned on his arms looking sadly at the clock. I looked at the clock, it was five to two, and my lesson was in two hours, one hour till I needed to get going. I looked back at my mug; it was winter at the moment and very cold. I liked the snow, which was good, but I didn't want to face the three-hour lecture that was dawning on me slowly.

The clock struck two o'clock. Hillary should be back soon, and my lesson was with Max, who was currently playing in the arcade, and he wonders why we don't have any food. The silence was starting it get nerving and Kai thought so to as he was starting to fidget.

"Why did you…have so many girlfriends? You didn't before I met you." I looked at him. He was now leaned back on the chair.

"I was trying to hide my feelings for someone, I didn't want to admit to myself I liked them and it would create a lot of confusion."

"Is she close to you?"

"Yea, wait! Why am I telling you this!" I giggled at the tinge in his cheeks.

"Now look who's the one in love." He looked away.

"I didn't say that."

"You answered may question 'IS she close' with no objections." He hit his head.

"Damn it!"

"Who is it? Go on, you KNOW you want to tell me." He looked at the floor. "I can keep a secret." He mumbled something. "Can't hear you!" He cleared his throat and looked for side to side.

"It's umm…it's…she's…" I leaned forward slightly. One thing I'd learnt about Kai was he wasn't very open, but he was very cute. "Tell me yours first."

"Moving subject, you ain't getting out of this one Kai, it's not Hillary is it?"

"It's you!" he blurted out. He had his eyes shut tightly, he was practically lighting the room up he was that red. "I like you ok! I got to know you better than the rest over the years and I eventually came round to the fact I did like you. I wanted to hide it because I didn't want our friendship to go…I wanted to be around you, that's why I opened up to you the most…and the other girls made sure no one knew about it…I like you, no, more than that, I love you." He looked at me. I was shocked but then I smiled. He looked slightly surprised. "You don't…hate me?" I laughed a bit.

"How could I hate you, and after that little speech?" He smiled. "Like most girls; I thought you where pretty cute first time I saw you, and I started to like you for your looks, but as I got to know you, I started to like you more and more. The way you would always put six spoonfuls of sugar into your coffee, or the way you hated it when things where crooked. You see, I couldn't hate you, because I love you too." I looked him straight in the eye. "I love you."

He smiled at me and stood up, coming round to my side of the table and caught me in a tight embrace. I melted into it and hugged him back. He pushed me back a little and locked eyes with me. He lent forward slowly until there was a tiny gap between us. I paused for a moment then closed the space. I felt I heat surge through me as our lips met. I felt him press my body closer to his and his tongue trail my bottom lip asking for entrance which was immediately granted. We pulled apart cursing the air for breath. I noticed he was panting slightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Forever and ever.


End file.
